


Seconds chances

by Flowersophiaa



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowersophiaa/pseuds/Flowersophiaa
Summary: Sander hurts and insults Robbe, tries to change things but Robbe has moved to another city
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 34





	Seconds chances

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is not English so be patient. regards

Sander pulleys with Britt a little over a year ago, mainly it's a camaraderie relationship than passionate, she is one of the few people who knows that he is bipolar and supports him when he has his episodes. She is also a beautiful girl, her round face with fine features and blonde hair. It is undeniable that it is striking, the two together look beautiful.

Just a few months ago I introduced myself to your group of "friends" from your school. They are all very fun and good people. But only Robbe is the one who has always caught my attention, despite being surrounded by his friends, he is absent, I have noticed that Moyo mocks him, for his long hair and his smaller figure than them. I still don't understand what happens to me when I'm around him, it's a strange feeling, I've never felt anything like this for anyone.

  
As I think about all this, Britt enters my room, throwing himself on top of me.

  
"Hi baby how are you?" She greets me by putting her arms around me and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

  
“Hi fine and you".

  
I feel him sitting astride me and looking at me with his puppy eyes, “Well, you grumpy little boy, I know you don't want to go, but I beg you, no, I demand that we go to Jens's party together, weeks ago that you don't go out with us ”.

  
"Britt ...", I sigh as I think of some excuse, but finally I give up "ok baby, we will go to that happy party together."

  
I feel her smile widen and she leans in to give us a kissing session and some lazy sex, before falling asleep on my chest.

  
I'm trying to come up with some credible excuse not to go, not to see Robbe, I still don't know how to deal with him after what happened three weeks ago.

  
Three weeks before.

  
The party was too drab, we had all gotten drunk before midnight, we danced, joked and mocked Moyo for being rejected by two girls in less than an hour. But with alcohol in my system, I just wanted to do one thing, be alone with Robbe.

  
Inexplicably, when I was near him, he gave me a very strange sense of peace, I felt my mind relaxed with his sweet voice, but in turn my body reacted with his company, that's why I avoided being alone with him, but today I feel bolder never.  
I do not understand this need to be with him, I know I am not gay, I have never liked or thought about being with a boy, but Robbe is different.

  
During the party I keep looking at him, all my attention is on him, and he realizes that, so he stares at me as he climbs the stairs, without thinking much I keep opening every door I find until I find him in the bathroom, sitting in the bathtub giving me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

  
He raises his hand and offers me a joint. "Hey, you want some."

  
I go in and put the door securely, sitting next to him in the bathtub, I accept the cigarette and we smoke next to each other.

  
"What do you think of the party?" , I notice how he tries to force a conversation to break the ice.

  
Good, I assume that alcohol is already wreaking havoc on me and on my cool boy façade ”, we both burst out laughing and stared into each other's eyes for what seems like hours without saying anything.

  
I rest my head against the cold wall, I close my eyes to lengthen this moment, when something brings me out of that thought, a warm hand is placed on my cheek and Robbe's soft lips touch my lips.

I slam my eyes open and shoved him off, causing Robbe to look at me in amazement.

  
"God, I'm sorry Sander, I'm really sorry, I'd better be going," I see him get up from the tub and go to the door.

  
Impulsively I get up and turn it crashing our bodies and finally kissing each other, we sink into that kiss, Robbe has one of his hands on my hair as he pulls it between his fingers and the other is on my waist, pressing me to be closer together, Happy I accept, pressing my body closer to his and touching his long hair, as I wanted to do months ago.

Until I feel Britt's voice searching for me down the hall.

"Sander ... Sander, are you here?" wondering as he entered the other rooms.

  
I quickly walk away from Robbe avoiding looking at him and reply, "yes baby, I'll be out in a moment."

  
I leave the bathroom unconsciously ignoring Robbe leaving him alone in the bathroom.

  
The next day, I wake up around 9:00 a.m. still in Moyo's house, the hangover is killing me and I blame myself for remembering the kiss last night. When I get up I look out the window, seeing Robbe sitting in the doorway of the house smoking a cigar.

  
"Hello," I say shyly.

  
"Hello, did you sleep well?" He asks softly.

  
"Yes ... Robbe, we have to talk," I say as I sit next to him.

  
"Sander, I know it was unexpected, but that kiss, that kiss was ...".

  
I decide to interrupt before I continue with your statement.

  
"Robbe, we were drunk and we did something stupid, I love Britt", I see how her eyes crystallize a little.

  
"I wasn't drunk," he says, looking me in the eye.

  
"Well, I was drunk, maybe that's why you took advantage of approaching me, I just want to clarify that ... what", I doubt to follow.

  
"Say it Sander, what do you have to clarify for me," he says, knowing where the conversation is going.

  
"I'm not a fag, Robbe, I'm sorry but I'm not like you." It just comes out of my mouth and as soon as I say it I regret it, I would never say something like that to anyone, except Robbe, I lean down to apologize but Robbe gets up and looks at me with blank eyes.

  
"Okay, I'm happy for you, that you're not like me, I'm sorry for everything."  
Enter the house, leaving me outside with all the pain and guilt inside me.

  
Today, Jens party

  
We are at the entrance of Jens' house, I chose to fix myself as much as I could, even Britt was impressed, after thinking for days, I decide that it is time to see Robbe, I have been for weeks thinking about how to apologize, how to amend the hurt and show him that he is actually more important to me than he thinks.

  
When we go in, all the boys greet us, but I still don't see Robbe, so with Britt we sit down and start talking to the girls and Jens joins the conversation minutes later

Withstanding no more curiosity, I ask, "Hey, won't Robbe come?"

Everyone looks at me and only Jens answers me, “Don't you know? Robbe moved to Brussels two weeks ago. "

  
" Than? , Why? My surprise impacts everyone.

  
"Well, his mother is not very well and he could not take care of him anymore, I will not go into details because it is something of Robbe, but he had to go live with his father."

  
"And when will she return?" I ask impatiently.

  
When I look at how Jens's face falls at my question, I feel that the answer is very bad, “I don't know Sander, lately we haven't spoken with him, for about three weeks he isolated himself, he didn't speak to anyone, he just sent me a message the same day he was leaving to tell me that he was going to Brussels with his father, and that he did not know when he would return, but I suppose he will when his mother recovers. 

  
Just looking down, feeling like shit, guilt corrodes me inside, Robbe was suffering from his mom's state of health and I pushed him to the limit, making him feel miserable, isolating him from everyone.

  
Four months later

  
We are all impatient, waiting for Robbe, two days ago Jens warned us that Robbe would be coming home on Friday, so we prepared a surprise party for him.

  
I decided to dress and comb the most presentable thing I could, for months I dreamed of seeing him again and today will be the great day.

  
Jens scream brings me out of my thoughts, "Robbe is coming, his mom made up an excuse to go somewhere else, so he will come alone, hide, hide soon."

  
We wait until we feel the door close and shout "surprise" at the top of our lungs.

  
But we are instantly silent, the atmosphere changes 100%.

  
Robbe looks stunningly handsome, he is without a doubt the hottest man I have ever seen. He cut his mane and now has much shorter hair, but his curls are still tousled. But thanks to that cut you could see the new earring that he has in his ear. He wore tighter jeans than usual and a loose gray muscle-style shirt that makes his toned figure visible to everyone, exposing his collarbones making his neck look longer.

  
He even looked taller and more athletic than when he left.

  
Robbe laughs out loud, that smile he had missed so much. "Hey, will they stand there or hug me after so many months."

  
The first to run is Jens who lifts him up with a hug, then we all get closer.

  
I didn't know how to react, I had a whole idea ready in my head by the time I saw it but this left me speechless, my throat was dry and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

  
When it was my turn to welcome him, Robbe grew more serious and gave me a brief hug, not looking me in the eye as he did with the rest.

  
"Hey Robbe, good that you're back, welcome" I try to meet his gaze but he avoids me.

  
"Thank you" only that tells me, without showing more emotions.

  
He continues to greet the rest, leaving me dumbfounded, as I had missed his smile, his skin and his sweet aroma, but even Robbe hates me and it's all my fault.

  
"Robbe, what the fuck, I didn't know you had a party," says a boy at the door.

  
He is really handsome, he has black hair, with tattoos on his arms and on his chest, black jeans with a white t-shirt and on top of it, a blue plaid shirt with black up to the elbows. His face was simply beautiful and his body too athletic for my liking.

  
Robbe turns and walks over to him, "Yeah, sorry, it's a surprise party, this is my friends, guys, this is Nathan…. My boyfriend".

  
As soon as it ends everyone screams euphorically, they could not believe it, excitedly they came to greet Nathan, while Jana and Luka complained that the two best boys they had ever seen were gay and how unfair life was, causing laughter Robbe and Nathan.

  
I froze, completely in shock, I dreamed so much about this day and everything has been horrible. Here's Robbe, to the man who after much thought and finally an honest conversation with my best friend Noor, I realized that I love, and that I love as I have never loved anyone, back after months, and not only is he ignoring me Because I was an idiot with him, but with a boyfriend, someone who at this moment has his hands on his neck, brushing his little finger against his collarbone.

  
The boys were so excited, they started questioning Robbe and Nathan.  
Jana yells next to me, "Guys, tell us where you met, at school?"

  
Nathan laughs and replies looking coquettishly at Robbe, "No, I'm not going to school, I'm going to an academy."

  
Moyo turns to look at Britt raising her eyebrows, "Look Britt, you're not the only one who packed up a college guy anymore."

  
They all laugh out loud at Moyo's joke, but Britt already had her counterattack ready.

  
"Well, just to be clear, I was the first to have a college boyfriend and if you don't remember, Sander and I are no longer boyfriends, we are just friends, so Robbe gave you the crown."

  
Everyone laughs with the gesture of handing over the crown that Britt makes with his hands, except Robbe and I, who for the first time at night looked each other in the eye.

  
"I actually met him in the park, he studied photography and he was doing a job for the academy taking photos of the landscapes of Brussels" Nathan counted.

  
Jens interrupts the story with a look of confusion, “I don't understand, how did you get close to Robbe? Because if you didn't notice, our Robbe is quite shy ”.

  
They burst out laughing when Robbe throws Jens blushes like never before. Nathan laughs while hugging him, which makes my anger overflow, I just want to run away but I need to know how they met.

  
"Honestly, I approached him, I invented a story, that he needed models for a photographic work of the human body and that he paid for his time, I did not want to miss the opportunity to meet him and be with him and that's how we started dating" .

The night continued the same, everyone was happy to have Robbe back close, I try to hide my bitterness, but it is impossible, Robbe found love, someone who accepts it as it is, but I can not, I should be the one with him , hugging him, taking pictures of him, painting him for my work, not Nathan.

  
I look up, looking for him and see how he goes alone to another room, I decide that this is my opportunity to talk to him and confess everything I feel.

  
I follow him to his room, when he entered I notice how his smile falls, I quickly close the door and start to speak.

  
"Robbe, I'm sorry for coming in like this, but I really need to talk to you, please," I plead, clasping my hands.

  
Robbe just looks at me and goes to the door to open it without speaking to me.

  
"Robbe, please, I beg you, I just want to talk," I feel the tears prick my eyes.

  
He stops at the door and turns to look at me with cold eyes, "five minutes Sander."

  
Just that I need to start talking compulsively, “Robbe, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should never have treated you like this, you don't deserve it. The kiss we had, blocked me, broke my schemes and reacted in the worst way. I took you away, I wanted to get closer later but I couldn't, when I found out that you were gone it was all worse, I couldn't apologize. ”

  
"You have always been the only one, since I met you you give me peace, I like to have you close, and when we kissed I lied to you, I was not drunk nor did I love Britt, I kissed you because I wanted you months ago, I wanted to feel you, touch you, kiss you … But when I pass, I treat you like shit ”.

  
Robbe was still standing, his expression did not change at any time, but I had to continue, I had to confess everything, I decided to get a little closer.

  
"Robbe, I love you, I know you won't believe me, but I really love you, these months without you made me realize that, that I need you in my life." As I looked at him I remembered our first conversation. "Do you remember when we talked about parallel universes? The day we met."

  
He nods, looking at the ground.

  
"Robbe, I don't want a universe where we are not close, I know I made a mistake, insulted you and hurt you, but you are the only person I would like to meet in every universe, please, give me another chance?"

  
When I finish I feel like the tears were running down my cheeks, it was inevitable, it was too many months keeping these feelings.

  
He watched Robbe walk over to his bed and sit down, inviting me to sit next to him. I see how his thumb touches the tip of his nose, so I know he's nervous.

  
"Sander, please don't cry, I'm not mad at you anymore, at first I was, but no longer, going away helped me calm everything down."

  
"Please give me another chance, I know you have a boyfriend, and I see that he loves you, but let's start from scratch, as if it was the first time we saw each other." A smile appears on Robbe's face, very small but she managed to notice it.

  
Robbe launches himself onto the mattress, rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes. He looks at me askance and hears a whisper from his mouth, "Sander loved you so much."

  
"What ?, Robbe, what did you say?" I lie down staring at him.

  
"I loved you, I always thought that Jens was my first love, but it was you, since I met you, you were always in me, and when I saw you look back at me and at that party you went to the bathroom and kissed me back, I thought we could to be something, but then what we both know happened, I left, I met Nathan and he supports me, he is a great person ”. He turns to look me in the eye and continues speaking, "But today when I saw you, it was like the first day, I still love you Sander, heck, I thought I had already surpassed you, but I can't."

  
He rubs his eyes with more force, took her hands so that he doesn't continue hurting himself.

  
"Robbe, we can start again, I will wait for you as much as you want, but now that I know there is more love in this than I thought, we love Robbe".

  
We feel someone knock on the door, "Robbe, are you there?" Amber knocks a second time.

  
"Yes Amber, I'm here, I'll be out in a moment" Robbe answers.

  
"Ok, we are waiting for you, Jens and Moyo took Nathan to buy more alcohol and Sander is gone, so hurry up."

  
"I'm going, and Sander is here with me, we are talking." My eyes widen like never before, Robbe assumed he was with me in his room.

  
"Aaahhh ok, excuse us, we are waiting for you" we hear his steps go away.

  
"Come on, we've been here for more than five minutes" we snorted at the same time laughing harder afterwards.

  
"I don't want to leave, a long time ago I wasn't so calm." I confess almost as a whisper. "But we have to go to your party, everyone missed you, we started from scratch then."

  
"Sander, it is difficult but yes, let's start from scratch" his smile grows bigger than I have seen.

  
"Great, Sander by the way," I say stretching out my hand for us to greet each other.  
With a laugh, he stretches out his hand and says to me.

  
Robbe.


End file.
